Sacrifice
by anxious.soul
Summary: Tony Stark sacrifices himself to destroy Thanos and the Gauntlet. Here's Peter Parker's reaction. Brief Dr Strange and Rhodey. Just a short (very short) one-shot. Unsure about rating so to be safe, gone with T.


**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Avengers or anything.**

 **Warnings: Does not have any spoilers for the movie, It contains the Infinity Gauntlet, Is set during Infinity War, but everyone is in Wakanda and it does not follow the movie. Major character death -nothing gory really.**

 **I wrote this within like 10-20 minutes because I've only just (literally finished it half an hour ago) seen the movie and I'm crying and saw a post that made me want to write this.**

 **POST:**

 **"If Tony sacrifices himself in some large way in Avengers 3 and they don't immediately cut to Peter screaming a desperate 'NO!' while Rhodey holds him back then everything is wrong." -knightinironarmor**

 **FOLLOWED BY: "Ah you mean like Remus held back Harry when Sirius died? Yes, yes." -xtaticpearl**

 **and basically, I love that HP scene so I wanted to write what I saw in the post as best as I could. Anyway, this probably sucks because I didn't know how to 'fill in the gaps' between Tony's death and then Peter's reaction, but hope you enjoy.**

 **Title is from Zella Day's song 'Sacrifice' and I'm obsessed with the pitched version, sadly I can't copy it into here because this site won't let me.**

 **The actual story is just under 1000 words, sorry it's short, like I say above, it was difficult to fill in the gaps.**

 **Crossposted to AO3**

* * *

They stood in Wakanda waiting. Waiting for the large purple titan to arrive. Everyone was tense as they remained side by side. Tony and Steve shared a brief glance with each other before the billionaire looked away. Steve wanted to apologise but Tony could not be bothered. Too much was going on to discuss what happened between the two. At the end of everything…Tony would willingly sit down and talk with Steve…if they survived that is.

"Strange, you know the plan?"

"Yes."

"What happens if we get it off?" Strange's face turned grave,

"A sacrifice must be made." Is all the wizard said but the pair shared a look and Tony nodded in understanding.

A yell echoed. The fight started.

Thor arrived with a racoon, a peculiar tree creature and an axe in place of Mjölnir. A green lady arrived shortly in a spaceship with a blue robotic looking woman, a man from Earth, a large tattooed man and an alien woman with antennas. Any and all help was taken with gratitude.

With an eye on Spiderman and another on the Titan named Thanos, Tony charged with Stephen Strange and a few others, preparing to make the Titan bleed and hopefully, hopefully, kill him. It was farfetched but hey, they were the Avengers, they'd defeated the Chitauri in 2012, add in many more superheroes and maybe just maybe they stood a chance. They were ready to do anything to stop these beings from getting to Vision and therefore, the mind stone.

With a plan in mind, Tony, several guardians, Dr Strange and Spiderman attempted to pull the gauntlet from the mad man's hand.

They were surprisingly successful. But once it was off, Tony took off into the sky. No one knew what was happening but everything froze and the world fell silent as they watched the man in the machine get higher and higher. There was an explosion. Bits of the Iron Man machine fell to the ground as a body plummeted down. Thor caught him. Yet, there was a scream. It rang loudly throughout the battlefield. It came from none of the enemies who were quickly disintegrating into dust. Nor from Thanos, who was nothing but a speck of dust. It was from a young boy. His mask had dropped and as the helmet from Iron Man dropped in front of him…his scream became louder.

He shouted. He screamed. He struggled. War Machine was behind him, holding the young boy close and tight. Stopping him from running to the wreckage where Thor had gently placed Tony's bloody and slightly burnt corpse now lay.

"Let me go! No! Mr Stark! No!" His screams were unbearable, but Tony's best friend simply held onto the struggling boy even though he was crying too.

No one knew what to do. So many felt ashamed at their actions towards the man who had just sacrificed himself for the whole universe. Yet no one was as distraught as Peter Parker. His mentor and father-figure was gone. Spiderman couldn't have done anything. He had been helpless as the man he cared about so much killed himself to protect everyone.

"This is your fault! You told him to!" Peter yelled at Stephen, whose eyes held sadness, "Why? Why couldn't someone else have done it!"

"Peter." His voice was surprisingly soft and soothing, "There was no other way."

 **—LINE BREAK—**

That night Peter sat in his room. The door was locked and no one could get in. He was mourning the loss of a great man. His laptop suddenly flickered on.

"Hey, kid." At the sound of Tony's voice, Peter immediately looked up, his eyes wide, "I…for once I don't know what to say. I made this because I knew…I knew shit would hit the fan and in the end, someone would make a sacrifice. So, if you're seeing this then, I guess I did. Strange and I…we talked it over and in the end, there was no other way. I had to be the one to destroy the gauntlet and stones." The man on screen sighed heavily and wiped a hand over his face, "I'm sorry, kid. Really, I'm sorry. I've left you everything in my workshop and lab. Take care of my bots please…and tell them daddy's sorry for not coming home. I trust you enough to not make fun of me for seeing them as my kids. When you're older and everything's blown over, go to Pepper as I've left Stark Industries for you. Don't give me that look. When Pep's ready to retire, you can take over. I know you'll do a hell of a good job. You're a smart kid. An amazing one. I'm sorry, Peter. I wish there had been another way…" He sighed once more and seemed to be debating whether to say what he clearly wanted to, "I never…I never wanting children. I was always afraid I'd…I'd be like my own dad. That I'd fuck up or fuck them up like my dad did with me. But, well, I guess in the end, kid, I came to look at you as my own…as my son and…and I hope I was a good…well, whatever you saw me as, to be honest. A good mentor maybe or friend perhaps…maybe just maybe even a father figure?" The hope in the man's eyes made Peter choke on a sob as tears continued to cascade down his face, "Anyway…I'm sorry, again. Good luck and goodbye, Peter. I love you, kid."

"Love you too…dad." He whispered through a wail that tore through his throat.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I copied and pasted this from where I posted on Archiveofourown as this is crossposted there, so I'm sorry for the weird spacing, I tried my best.**

 **Not that anyone cares, but I got my GCSE results and did really well -I'm quite proud of myself!**

 **Other notices: I'm writing a whole load of random things at the minute -got a lot of Tony-centric fanfictions in writing or at least ideas for some. Damien Riddle sequel is proving to be a pest to write, onto chapter 2 and I'm a little stuck -sorry? Hopefully, you guys will get some stories soon -I start school on the 4th for A-Levels, I'll probably be able to get some stuff done but I'm job searching so will have a lot on my hand. Upon saying that I go on holiday for the first week in October, so might get a lot of stuff written. Anyway, sorry for all the AN's!**

 **Thank you for reading,  
** **Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate -don't like, don't read.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
